Goodbye Bella
by SamaireHilton
Summary: WARNING! Radical changes made to relationships, Edward and Emmett comes to the conclusion they need someone with more substance than Bella or Rosalie and go out to find it. Jasper/ Alice. They move into a church renovated into a house and start again
1. One: Goodbye Love

**Goodbye Bella**

_A fan-based continuation of the Twilight Saga..._

_Warning: The Author (me (: !) has pulled some very radical moves and introduced a lot of characters, if you can't stand to see Bella without Edward, here's your chance to stop reading because I've had some hate comments, just a warning but otherwise enjoyenjoyenjoy ! :)  
_

Chapter One – _Goodbye Love_

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward murmured, "It's just not the same."

"What do you mean Edward?" Bella asked, "I know I'm not the same. I couldn't stay human. The Volturi were going to kill me."

"I know," He sighed, "But you always want to do the same thing… and, well, to be honest I never wanted you to be a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah," Bella groaned, "You told me a million times. Nobody understands how I could give away my life when they were forced to give up theirs. Well, that was my decision I made for both of us. Now we can be together forever and you don't need to lose me ever again."

"Uh," Edward stammered, "Something like that. I was sort of waiting for you to get older and you know… die."

He scratched his neck while Bella devoured this information. "What do you mean die?" She hissed, "That would mean we couldn't be together. And then if I died you said it yourself – you'd go and kill yourself!"

"Well, you see Bella," He explained, "That wasn't exactly true. I mean it was… in the beginning until you got all needy and pushy. You practically forced me to make you a vampire and I was in no hurry to spend an eternity with you."

Bella shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, you can stop joking Edward. It's not funny."

"Sorry Bella, I was never the comic type. I'm completely serious. I'm leaving. We're leaving. I can express how sorry I am. But I'm not happy here with you."

"What about Renesmee?"

"You may keep her. She rarely leaves your arms anyways."

"Well you seemed all up for it on Isle Esme." Bella snapped.

"Please Bella. Don't make this more difficult than it is. You can stay here with Charlie."

"Oh, I'm making this more difficult?" Bella shouted, "You wander into my life and practically EXUDE difficult! You're so thick you never listened to what I wanted and wouldn't let me go to La Push to see Jake for the longest time and - ."

"You want to see Jacob?" Edward snapped, "Be my guest! When Nessie's old enough to marry him, be sure to tell her how you made out with her husband!"

"Don't. Call. Her. Nessie." Bella fumed.

"Why not Bella? She's my child too if you had forgotten."

"I'll make a point of it."

"Fine. Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward. Have a nice eternity."

"You as well Bella."

They parted. Edward went back to the Cullen/Hale residence and Bella turned towards the main road. "Wait, Edward!" She yelled.

"Bella," Edward growled, "My mind is made up."

"You're so conceited," She scoffed, "Take this."

She hurled her wedding ring at such a speed it could fracture a human's skull. Edward caught it and chucked it into the woods with parallel strength. He then took his off and threw it in the opposite direction. Bella stormed off and Edward sighed. _Thank goodness _that's_ over_ he thought to himself. He entered his house and saw Alice reading. "Duck, Edward."

"What?" Edward asked, but before Alice could clarify, a ring shattered the window and ricocheted off of Edwards head. "Right," He chuckled, "I forgot there was the engagement ring too."

Alice sighed, "I'm going to miss her."

Edward sighed, "You'll get over her just like I did."

Emmett walked in just as Edward was picking up the shards of glass, "That'll bring down this place's selling price. What happened?"

"Funny, Emmett," Edward grumbled, "I just left Bella and she isn't being as mature as she ought to be about it."

"What?" Rosalie screeched, racing into the room, "What do you mean left Bella? What are the plans with Renesmee?"

"Rose," Alice sighed, "Won't you please pretend to care about Edwards's crisis before you obsess about Renesmee."

"She's going with Bella," Edward told her, "And don't worry about me, Alice. Bella's the one you should watch; her self control is a tad weak today."

"Fine" Alice shrugged, "Here, I'll help you fix that window."

Edward and Alice picked up the last few hunks of glass when Carlisle entered the room with Jasper under is arm. "We sold the place! Well, Jasper did. My, did his gifts come in handy with the couple that is buying this place. He just walked in the room and seconds later they were hooked."

Carlisle chuckled to himself and Jasper took in the window. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Bella," Alice and Emmett answered in unison.

A scowl clouded over his grin, "She didn't take the news well I see."

"You knew about this too?" Rosalie gasped, "Where is she now?"

"Charlie's," Alice answered vacantly, "She's packing and is going to Jacksonville with her mother."

With a whoosh, Rosalie had her silver cell phone out and dialed Bella's number. "Bella?" She plead, "Wait for me at Charlie's. I need to see you. No, he isn't coming," Rosalie shot Edward a dirty look and shot outside.

Edward shook his head and closed the door behind Rosalie. "We all know why she's going there."

The rest of them nodded. It was no secret that Rosalie had maternal instincts when it came to Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee. Alice blanked out for a moment and gasped, "Emmett. She's not coming back."

Carlisle fumed, "Not without Renesmee I suppose. She needs to let Bella get on with her life. We can't have Bella guarding Renesmee from Rosalie's clutches for the rest of eternity. Emmett call her and order her to turn around this instant!"

"Not a chance," Emmett replied, "I've had enough of her and her vanity. Why can't chicks forget about their looks for just a second? As far as I'm concerned she can go with Bella all the way to Jacksonville."

A trace of a smirk crossed Edward's face. Jasper gazed at Alice and returned his gaze to his brothers, "But if either of them went out in the sun there they would be exposed" He reminded them of their tendency to glisten in sunlight. Edward shrugged and Emmett chortled, "They aren't our problems now."

Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm in no hurry to get away from you, you know. Edward and Emmett are only masking their feelings. I would know."

She sniggered, "What were they feeling?"

"Emmett," Jasper explained, "Is actually pretty jealous of all the attention Renesmee was getting. And although Edward _is_ relieved to be rid of Bella, his conscience is eating away at him. He shouldn't have said some things that he did."

"We'll have more than enough time to talk about this when we leave Forks." Carlisle interjected, "Whether Rosalie is coming with us or not. We need to pack and find a new residence. The hospital staff is getting suspicious of my age and we need to relocate."

The group broke off to gather their belongings and pile them into the enormous moving van that drove up. The Cullen's were officially leaving Forks.


	2. Two: Oh, Canada

Chapter Two – Oh Canada

"So where exactly are we Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Ontario," Carlisle told him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked suddenly, turning to Alice who rode shotgun.

Alice sighed and shook her head. Edward chuckled and hid his grin. Esme looked concerned, "Are you thirsty dear?"

"No, no Esme. Don't worry about me," Alice replied, shaking her head, "It's nothing at all."

"That's not what I heard," Edward snorted, "It's a very serious issue."

Jasper shot Alice another worried glance, prompting her to reveal her thoughts to him, who, unlike Edward, was not fortunate enough to be able to read minds. She simply smirked and turned around. "Alice…" Jasper hissed, "Why are you so upset? And why is that so amusing to Edward? Honestly, you two are the banes of my existence some days."

"Alice," Edward explained, "Has her doubts that the small town we're headed to is any better, when it comes to shopping, than Forks."

Jasper burst out in fits of laughter along with the entire van. Alice pouted, "Why do we always pick such boring places? Why can't we move to Paris or Italy?"

Carlisle, who was driving, turned quickly and sternly spoke, "You know very well why we aren't going to Italy. The Volturi has yet to make amends for their jumping to conclusions and endangering our coven."

Alice groaned, "You know what I mean Carlisle! Why is it that everywhere we go, there isn't a decent mall within an hour? We are too responsible and we spent our entire existence worrying about being revealed and we hardly ever take time to enjoy it!"

Edward sighed, exasperated, "I'm sure there's a logical reason for why we go where we go Alice. For someone who's been around for decades, you are very childish."

"Actually," Carlisle interjected, "The only reason I stick to such small towns is because I quite enjoy the small town people. They're much easier to get to know and most always friendly."

Edward's mouth gaped open, "And this never crosses your mind when I'm around? You know, to give me a heads up? I'm rarely wrong and I don't enjoy the feeling!"

"Edward, dude," Emmett laughed, "For someone who's stuck in his late teens, you're very senile."

The entire van burst into hysterics once again, but this time it was Alice's turn to join in and Edwards turn to grimace. Esme leaned forward and patted Carlisle's arm, "How much longer until we arrive dear? We don't want to arrive too late at night and disturb the neighbours."

"We're approaching the border and from there it's only an hour or so," He re-assured her, "And we don't have to worry about neighbours, wait until you see the house."

Chapter Three – Arrival

"So?" Carlisle asked enthusiastically, "What do you think of our new home? I think it is nearly as large as our house in Forks."

Nobody spoke for what seemed like hours. Finally, Emmett was the first to break the silence, "A church? Are you punking us Carlisle?"

Carlisle corrected him, "It's a renovated church that closed down, just last year they revamped the interior, no pun intended, into a beautiful home."

"Well I think its darling," Esme countered, "Very charming and characteristic."

"Dibs on the biggest closet!" Alice shrieked, and raced up the winding stairs.

"She seems to like it," Carlisle shrugged.

"We do to, dear," Esme cooed, "The style is just a little surprising that's all."

"Seriously," Emmett grinned, "Who's ever heard of a coven of vampires living in a church?"

"That does seem a tad out of the ordinary," Carlisle said, "But we're a far fetch from ordinary ourselves. Now let's unpack and get settled into our new town."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett gathered up everyone's bags and lugged them up the stairs and Carlisle followed. Esme turned to accompany them but the doorbell rang. She took her time getting to the door as not to arouse suspicions the first day in their new town. The newly refurbished church's front door opened smoothly to reveal a slim, tanned woman who appeared to be in her early forties. "Good evening," Esme greeted her.

"You too, you too," She smiled, "You must be Esme, oh I've heard so much about you! Rumors go around in this town like you wouldn't believe! I'm Kathy McGregor."

"Yes, I'm Esme, and it's nice to meet you Kathy. Please come in."

"So you are the ones who bought this old church. You'd barely know how old it is with all the work they've done to the place. Impressive handy work."

"It really is lovely. Would you like a tour? We've just divvied up the room amongst ourselves moments ago so things may be on the messy side upstairs."

"Oh for sure, yes! Definitely, I'd love a tour!" Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Esme brought her up to the bedrooms and down the long hall way, pointing out the rooms. Edward's was the furthest down the hall and to the left. Emmett got the biggest room beside Edward's and, Jasper and Alice's was next to Emmett's with the biggest closet space and finally Carlisle and Esme's room, the second biggest with an average sized closet.

"What a wonderful house, absolutely wonderful, it's so lovely!" Kristie gushed, "Come by my house whenever you like, maybe for a cup of tea or something, once you're done settling in and all. I live just down the road in that red brick house."

"Thank you for the invitation Kathy," Esme smiled, "I'll be sure to drop by once we're done unpacking."

The two went out front so that Kathy could get a look at the gardens before she headed home. In an attempt to make conversation, Kathy observed, "Nobody had a bed in their room, why's that?"

"Ours were old so we promised the children new ones when we moved."

"So they're being delivered or something?"

"Sure," Esme said too quickly, and regretted it.

Kathy looked suspicious for a moment but shrugged it off and wandered over to the daffodils. "I didn't think I would adore anything more than that house, but this garden is magnificent!"

Esme smiled humbly, thankful that her strange response was far from Kristie's mind, if not gone entirely. Soon after, their first visitor made her way to her car and left to go to the post office.

The house was bustling when she got back inside. Emmett and Edward were carrying up Edward's CD collection and Alice was stocking the bookshelf at break-neck speed while Jasper pulled the books out of the box and handed them to her. Carlisle entered, "Yes, I understand completely dear."

"Pardon me?" Esme asked, perplexed.

Carlisle didn't respond and turned to go into the kitchen, revealing a tiny cell pressed to his ear, "Rosalie, you are responsible for yourself. You are in no way in debt to me or under my command. You take care of Bella and Renesmee now. Say hello to Renee as well."

He turned off the phone and turned to Esme, "Now what was that dear?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. Our new neighbour Kathy just left. Rosalie and Bella are in Jacksonville I see. Does Renee… know?"

"Yes, they are. And of course Renee knows. You know how naturally curious she is. Imagine Bella showing up in Florida in long sleeves, pants and sunglasses. With a child and a stranger nonetheless!"

"Oh her heart must have had quite a workout. So what did Rosalie call about?"

"Mostly to make sure everything is fine and that I'm not angry, which I'm not. I'm just glad Renee's as understanding and hospitable as she is. They don't plan to tell Phil unless it's absolutely necessary, which I understand, and agree with. The fewer humans that know about us is best. The less the Volturi know that humans know about us, even better."

"I see. That's good that they made it uneventfully."

Carlisle went to unpacking their kitchen props: cutlery, blender, plates. Everything they needed to convince visitors that they were a normal, run-of-the-mill family.

Esme made her way over to Jasper and Alice who had by now finished the bookshelf and were onto the DVD case. They finished that as well and made their way to the bathrooms to put out even more props such as hairspray and toothpaste to help them in their human charade. Jasper came into the en suite bathroom in Esme and Carlisle's room where Esme and Alice were finishing unpacking a stack of towels. "Already done unpacking?" Esme asked.

"Down to the last box," Jasper smiled, "Alice, would you like to take a walk once you're done?"

"Sure," She replied, "We're actually just finishing up here too."

"Go ahead," Esme insisted, "There are only a few hairbrushes and clips left. Thank you both for all your help."

The couple left for the Esli Dodge Conservation area that was usually empty in the late fall. "So I talked to Carlisle." Alice began, "And he's come up with a brilliant solution!"

"For what?" Jasper asked, but quickly figured out the dilemma, "Your shopping fiasco?"

"Exactly, so he's sending me and Esme on a week long trip to Paris! Isn't that excellent?"

"Whatever will I do without you?" Jasper asked pulling her closer.

"That's the problem," Alice sighed, "I saw something."

Jasper's playful grin faded into a worried look of confusion, "In Paris?"

"Here," She said, just above a whisper.

"Is it the Volturi? Are they coming? Alice I wont let anything happen while you're gone, I mean, you deserved this trip! They can't possibly mean harm in a visit here after all they put us through in Forks, I mean - "

Alice interrupted, "No Jasper! The Volturi have nothing to do with it! It's all you! I saw it, and I know the future's unpredictable, but why would I even have a reason to see this?"

If vampires were capable of tears, she would have been blubbering. Jasper took a deep breath and said nothing. Alice started to speak again, "I just don't know why, don't know how this would even be a possible outcome for the future. How could you!" She paused a moment, but not much longer, "Jasper," She said serenely, "Would you please stop trying to calm me down? I need my feelings at the moment to express my anger with you."

He sighed, "Go on Alice, sorry."

"Sorry is right! I mean after all we've been through - "

It was Jasper who interrupted this time, "Alice, please, tell me what it is that has you upset without all the dramatics."

She glared at him, "I saw it. You were with… her…while I was gone."

"Who was I with?" Jasper asked, clearly confused and hurt, "You think I would go around with some girl while you were gone? Alice, you are unbelievable"

"That's what I thought about when I saw it! I have no idea who she is all I know is that I want her dead!"

Jasper's eyes widened, shocked at the honesty behind her statement, "How can you want to kill someone you've never met?"

"Jasper, I am not going to dwell on this. I am going to Paris and I am going to come home to you and the rest of our family. As long as I never see her she's safe and this never happened. I'm probably just delusional or something, I don't know."

"Of course you are Alice; your silly predictions are messing with your mind."

"If you say so," She sighed and hugged him, "I guess it's just one of those flashes of craziness. It couldn't possibly happen, of course."

They headed back to their new home, resolved.


	3. Three: Vive La France

Bon Voyage!

Emmett loaded Esme and Alice's bags into the truck of Alice's Porsche. Esme was hugging everyone and Alice was bouncing with excitement, too busy to notice the curious neighbours checking out her ridiculously expensive car. Jasper came up behind her and held her hand, "Alice," He whispered, "Enjoy your trip and I'll see you when I get back."

She turned around and looked him dead in the eye, "I will see you, and only you."

"Let's not forget about Carlisle and Emmett and-" He tried to joke with her, but she quickly cut him off.

"You know what I mean," She told him.

He smiled and gave her a reassuring look before Edward swaggered over and gave her a hug, "I'll miss you,"

Emmett came over moments later, "Hey, little sister, make sure you do enough shopping for a while because there's no way you get to miss school any more when we are stuck with it."

She'd forgotten all about school. She got to start a week late so that she and Esme could shop without tourists overflowing the boutiques. It really was hell on earth with fluorescent lighting, school. She could hardly bear starting again because it was all review, but knowing when the professor was going to call on her gave her a few moments to catch the question and regurgitate useless information she'd learnt decades before. Not once, she resolved, would she think of the upcoming school year or the situation with Jasper.

Edward perked his one eyebrow in Alice's direction. She flashed a warning glare and thought of Bella, just to keep him out of her head while she tried to forget her previous vision. The thought of Jasper with another girl gave her chills even if her body temperature was already in the negatives. Edward got the hint and went to say goodbye to Esme. Finally, Alice and Esme drove off to the airport with credit cards blazing.

Edward pulled Jasper aside, "Can you tell me what is going on between you and Alice? Every time I try to see, she either blocks me out or thinks about Bella."

Jasper sighed and let Edward read his mind and see everything that had been said. Edward sighed and showed traces of a small smirk. Emmett came up behind the two and pulled them under his muscular arms, "I want in, what's up over here?"

Edward looked for permission from Jasper to explain. Jasper nodded and looked around nervously as yet another person learnt of his potential unfaithfulness. Emmett's eyes widened, but not in disapproval. Neither Edward nor Jasper understood and exchanged puzzled glances. Edward decided to look into the mysterious reaction further, and read Emmett's mind, "No Emmett! Are you absurd?"

He shrugged, "No, but I think it would be good or all of us. You know, snip those last strings and be full on bachelors."

Jasper sighed in realization, "I am not leaving Alice because you too are too immature to sustain your relationships. Alice trusts me and I trust her."

"That's not what I hear," Edward replied, pleased that his talent didn't allow him to be lied to easily.

"Dude," Emmett said, "I'm with Edward. We all know she has her doubts with you."

Jasper shook his head and sat on the curb. Emmett joined him, "Edward? Could you give us a minute? Carlisle was just talking about the Volturi so you should go check out what's up with that."

Edward bolted into the house to eavesdrop on the discussion. Emmett grinned and turned to Jasper, "You know you and Alice are on the rocks. Abandon ship, and we can both have some fun."

"How?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"Well, you may remember what we did for Edward's bachelor party.

All they had done was hunted and anything else to keep Edward from going back to Bella's house.

"If you're thirsty Emmett, we can go hunting this weekend. I don't see why I need to break things off with Alice to do that."

"Oh no, I wanted to do this at the bachelor party, but we didn't get to it."

"Can you explain?"

"Just promise me you'll go with it."

"No, unless you tell me what we're doing."

"We, you me and Edward, are going to a private school for girls."

Jasper gave Emmett a disgusted glance, "What would we do that for?"

They leaned together and plotted their bachelor party.


	4. Four: Chippendale Edward

Chippendale Edward

"Hello," Jasper said into his silver cell, "Bella? Yes, I have a favour to ask. Just a little friendly favour. Actually, you might like this, listen."

He explained the plan he and Emmett made to make up for Edward's missed bachelor party and to ease the sting of the final brother's turn single. Edward started this anyways.

"Thanks so much, yes. Definitely there will be pictures. Thanks again, good luck in Jacksonville."

He hung up, glad to leave on such good terms with Bella. He had never disliked her, only he couldn't very well take her side over his own brother's. Tonight would make them even as they would get, and it would be much more entertaining than sitting at home doing homework or watching a movie. He got out of the shiny Volvo and went to Emmett and Edward's side in front of the private school. His phone said 9:46 at night. Emmett winked and started wooing and hollering. Jasper joined in and started honking the horn. Edward looked panicked for a moment but thanks to Jasper's emotion control, Edward relaxed and stuck around as girls piled out of the building to see what the three hot guys on the lawn wanted. "One," Emmett grinned.

The panic returned to Edward's eyes, but instead of Jasper taking control, Emmett held onto Edward's arm. "Two," Jasper said, reluctantly.

"No worries, both of you," Emmett winked.

"Three!" He and Jasper shouted together.

Emmett grabbed Edward's Belt buckle and ripped it of his pants… taking his pants with it. Jasper tore off Edward's shirt, leaving him standing with only his boxers and a shocked look on his face. Emmett flicked out a video camera and captured all the action. A vast percentage of the girls took off on Edward's direction and Emmett even got a clip of one fainting. Unfortunately, neither of the boys could control Edward's speed that greatly exceeded the private school girls'. Emmett tossed the camera to Jasper and hopped in the car to chase after Edward and bring him back. The girls went back inside, defeated, but that didn't stop them from peeking out their windows. Moments later the car came back with one gloating Emmett driving and one would-be-red-faced-if-it-were-remotely-possible Edward. Japer got in the back seat and stopped recording and threw a change of clothed at Edward. "Well," Emmett snorted looking at Edward's pouting face, "You can be mad about this for the rest of eternity."

Edward shrugged and went back to throwing hate glare at the two. "Or," Emmett opted, "You could give up the grudge, at least for me, and help me plot something for Jasper."

The front seat started laughing while Jasper's mouth gaped open in disbelief, "What? Emmett was the master mind of the whole idea!"

Everyone was forgiven, which was generous of Edward, and they went back to joking around and laughing. Emmett pulled the car into the driveway and they all got out of the flashy car. Jasper was the first to notice the uniformed figures in their doorway. Carlisle raced towards them, "What exactly were you doing tonight? Officer Finch told us you were out in who-knows-where giving school girls a free strip show! I can't believe you three would pull a stint like that!"

Carlisle hardly ever lost his temper, and when he did, they were in unimaginable trouble.

"You don't think?" Edward looked in Emmett's direction.

Edward had read Emmett's mind and was considering giving it a shot. Jasper looked at the two perplexed and frustrated. Emmett nudged the disgruntled brother and mouthed, "Play along."

"Sorry Officer," Edward cooed, looking both ashamed and adorable at the same time.

Emmett sighed and put his arm around Edward sympathetically and continued, "After the fact, I do suppose it was… naughty," He smirked, "Of us."

Jasper caught on and went with it, "We're very sorry ma'am."

Edward looked deep into her eyes and saw she was buying each and every line the three gorgeous guys delivered. Emmett went in for the kill, "You see, we're new and needed something fun to do," He winked at her, but finished strong, "We promise that we'll find some other way to… _entertain_ ourselves."

The officer looked ready to faint, but she let them off with a warning and suggested that they could volunteer for the food drive that, of course, _she_ would be organizing.

"Good night gentlemen," She said, got into her cruiser, and left.

Once she was safely gone, Edward started laughing hysterically, "Oh, you wouldn't believe what she was thinking!"

Everyone looked at him, urging him to continue. "She wished she would have been there! Can you believe it?"

Even Carlisle couldn't help but crack a smile while the other two we're holding their stomachs and holding onto each other for support. His small grin soon turned into a frustrated scowl, "You boys are unbelievable."

"I know!" Emmett laughed as they walked into the house. "Man, I am a genius for coming up with that one. Both of them really!"

Carlisle was not impressed as the three boys stood, ready for a lecture, in the hallway. "What have I always told you? Responsibility before pleasure. Why we're you so responsible in Forks but all of a sudden that has gone out the door?"

"To be fair, I was in no way involved in this," Edward reasoned, "I was the victim, you know."

"Well I've certainly known you long enough to know that you'd never willingly pull a stunt like that," Carlisle agreed, "Emmett on the other hand, I know you were a key factor in all of this."

"What can I say?" Emmett replied, "Maybe Alice has begun to rub off on me?"

"Alice, Alice, Alice," Carlisle shook his head, "I knew it was a matter of time."

Suddenly all was forgiven, nearly as easily as the police confrontation. In the Cullen/Hale household, most matters were quickly addressed and resolved because they knew whether or not they were mad, they we're stuck together for the rest of eternity. Why spend it at each other's throats?

Once they were finished, Emmett nudged Edward and tapped his head, signaling Edward to read his thoughts. Moments later, Edward responded, "We might get Jasper back, although it was initially you idea. I'm sure though, that neither me nor him could come up with a reasonable plan, so I suppose a little, friendly payback is a possibility. However, I suggest we lay low a while and let Carlisle fully get over your last great idea."

With that, they both went their separate ways; Edward to his room, and Emmett to the office. He plugged in the video camera he had retrieved from the back seat before they noticed the police woman. After a few minutes he had saved the footage and sent it out to Jacksonville as a thank-you to Bella for protecting their minds from Edward's pestering gift for that night.


	5. Five: First Day of School

Chapter Eight: YouTube, Thongs, and Over-Exposure

Monday at school had came and went uneventfully. Emmett soon learnt that the plastic spiders were a no-go, all he had to do was smile and ten girls would flock around him at once, which suited him just fine. Edward was not as flamboyant about his looks. He continued wearing long sleeve uniform shirts, as did Jasper. Jasper was worried he would run into this mystery girl Alice was talking bout before, but he kept reminding himself he was through with Alice, and shouldn't care, but his heart missed her desperately and couldn't wait for her return.

Tuesday however, was a polar opposite. The three brothers walked to their bus stop to see two, silently laughing faces, looking at them amused. The freckled girl however, gave Edward a pitying glance. Edward soon found out why the two kids were so amused. "We need to go! Now! I will not go to school!" he hissed at Jasper and Emmett

Jasper looked confused, and whispered, "I don't understand Edward. What did you hear?" And Emmett's puzzled look agreed.

Edward simply took off, only to be stopped by Emmett's extended arm. "Enlighten us."

Edward sighed and shook his head, "I suppose the only thing worse than getting on that bus would be not getting on that bus."

As if on cue, the blindingly yellow bus pulled up and they all climbed in. The reason for Edward's distress was painfully obvious the second they entered. Kids were sniggering and pointing. Nodding and punching each others arms. Yelling things like, "Boxer's or briefs Edward?" and, "My cousin actually saw that!"

Jasper's eyes widened and looked at Emmett. They knew exactly what was wrong. Emmett didn't look the least sorry, in fact, when they got off the bus after an hour of Edwards ice cold eyes blazing into his skull, he was high fiving grateful girls.

He slapped a girls hand and saw that she was the girl he waved to the other day, the freckled girl's friend. "I'm Schuyler." She grinned, "And this is Lacy" She pointed to the freckled girl who came up behind her off the bus.

"Hi," She still had the pitying look on her face, but it was mixed in with anger Jasper realized. She looked sternly at her friend, "I don't know what you think is so funny."

Schuyler burst into a fit of giggles and hurried into the building. Lacy shook her head silently apologizing for her friend. "Don't worry," Jasper smiled, "It's not like she's the only one to have seen the footage."

Emmett put his arm protectively around Edward and the two made their way into the lion pit. "I saw it, and I feel bad for him," She said, "I wonder who recorded it."

Jasper shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Me either. Where did everyone find it?"

"YouTube, and from there it spread like wildfire."

"Who could have posted it?"

"Someone called 'Belz19' did, and it got ten thousand views within the first hour or two."

Jasper's eyes widened. Lacy asked, "You know her?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"She goes here?"

"No, she's from the states."

"How'd she get that footage?"

Before Jasper could think of an excuse, the bell rang and they ran to their first class. Jasper saw Edward furiously ripping strings off of his locker from down the hall, but once he got closer, he saw what the string was. Thongs. He shook his head and quickly got his stuff. Biology was as boring as ever, he couldn't concentrate. He felt guilty. He shouldn't have gone along with the idea. He shouldn't have recorded it. He shouldn't have let Emmett send it to Bella. Lacy was right, it wasn't funny. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't cross either of his brothers again even if it was simply for fun.

After biology, he had English with Emmett and who he now knew, Lacy. She sat a few tables ahead of him, chatting non-stop to a different friend. The friend kept bringing up how adorable Edward looked in the video, but Lacy kept shushing her and gesturing to Jasper and Emmett. Lacy shook her head, "Kylee! Would you please stop? I know," She dropped to a whisper -that she believed to be inaudible to everyone except Kylee- but Jasper and Emmett could hear her clear as day, "I know they're unbelievably gorgeous, but please, have so self control, his brothers are behind us for Christ's sake."

"Lacy!" The teacher, Mr. Hansen, snapped his ruler on her desk, "We do not take the Lord's name in vain here!"

Her cheeks flamed red, embarrassed that the boys heard her. Emmett and Jasper kept their heads forwards towards the board tying not to crack a smile. She took a deep breath and continued a less serious chat with Kylee about going to the movies and swapping books. Mr. Hansen was getting fed up with it so midway through the lesson he put his hand in between them. "You," He pointed at Emmett.

"Me?" Emmett was surprised, "Okay...?"

"Here," He pointed to Lacy's desk.

He picked up his notebook and pens and toted it over while she packed up and moved to occupy Emmett's seat. "He's a man of few words," Jasper grinned.

"And thank god," She smiled.

"Lacy! Lord's name! You do remember that conversation don't you? My condolences that it did not cover anything ineresting like a sale at Campus Crew, but I hope you we're listening."

"There's a sale at Campus Crew?" A girl piped up.

"I'm ditching gym for that!" Another girl perked up.

"Jane, did you bring you card? I left my wallet at home today"

"Molly, do you know if your brother can drive us home?"

"Enough!" Mr. Hansen yelled, "There's no sale, I was trying to make a point. When an author tries to make a point it's called a theme or a moral. That reminds me, you all have an essay due on morals and they're accordance in today's society. It will be due Friday. One thousand words, no less. You may begin brainstorming now until the end of class."

He wrote it on the board and sat in his chair sipping his coffee.

The students slouched over and started scribbling points and thoughts down on their notebooks. Jasper tore out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Hey, I thought you should know something._

She looked puzzled and wrote back:

What would that be?

_I recorded the video._

I know.

He looked at her, questioning how she could know. She continued to write:

I saw a flash of your face, two minutes and thirteen seconds in.

After an eyebrow crinkle he wrote:

_Two minutes and thirteen seconds exactly? How do you know for sure? Were you looking for me specifically or what?_

He grinned at the last part but she shook her head:

Photographic memory. I didn't really get a good look at you the other day, so I had to see if it was you today.

_Sorry. If you thinks that's not right and all._

I'm sorry too.

_For what?_

Your brother's locker. It was Schuyler.

_Ha-ha, Emmett was curious who thought up that one._

Mr. Hansen made his way around the room and Jasper quickly tucked the paper into his pocket.

They returned to writing their torturously long essays.


End file.
